Daring Sexuality
by carnabysweet
Summary: a replacement for some scenes in "Most People".


When Xehanort opened his eyes, he found himself immersed in darkness so intense that his eyelids' positions were no longer significant. Struggling to regain his normal senses and shake away the fatigue, he focused on a hushed vibrating noise emanating from one of the rooms in his apartment. Since no glow of a digital clock was visible, Xehanort could not guess how long his slumber had lasted, or why it had started. His best guess was that he had passed out sometime after settling down to watch TV with Aerith. He was then hit with the realization that Aerith probably became upset and left for home.

With his body still slightly suffering from its wounds and damage inflicted by Barney, Xehanort mustered enough strength to get off of his couch, and decided to push the matter of reconciling with Aerith to another day. Xehanort retreated to his room, failing to notice that the noise was growing in volume. Plopping down onto his bed, it took a few seconds for Xehanort to register the source of heat and musky smell located on the bed with him. Accompanying that presence was the source of the sound. Blindly waving his hands to locate the feel of his bedside lamp, Xehanort managed to bring some light to his bedroom following a small click.

_Ah._

There, with him on the bed, was his beloved Aerith. She seemed to be in an extreme state of deep sleep, and it was likely that only a pounding from Xehanort's penis would wake his sleeping beauty. This was actually a thought Xehanort could not dismiss entirely.  
Aerith was naked, the vibrator was loosely clutched in her hand, and the area of the bed beneath her crotch appeared to be wrinkled. The situation became clear to Xehanort. The poor maiden had become bored and horny after Xehanort fell asleep, and it became necessary for her to please herself.  
However, it was now necessary for Aerith to experience Round 2 of the day.  
Xehanort gently positioned himself on top of Aerith's body, and brought his hands to her chest so he could begin massaging her breasts with a steady rhythm, while bringing his face in close proximity to hers, so that the lullaby he softly cooed could reach her ears.

_Oppa Gangnam Style…Oppa Gangnam Style…Eh…Sexy Lady…_

Warmth built up inside of Xehanort's body as he maintained a false sense of patience for Aerith to wake up. This energy build-up released itself as a small moan, and slight shivers spread throughout Xehanort's body as his penis began to stand guard and harden. At this point, it was entirely possible to have sex with an unconscious Aerith, but the lack of vocal and stimulatory responses would not provide the same experience.  
Determined to speed things up, Xehanort retrieved the vibrator from Aerith's hand and threw it aside. His massaging became more intense, as did his lullaby.

Unfortunately, Xehanort no longer wanted to bother with this useless fun, and instead gave Aerith a rough smack on her cheeks.  
The response from her was immediate. Her body jolted upwards, causing Xehanort to fall off and crash onto the floor below.  
"Oh!" yelped Aerith. Her shock quickly faded and her tone became calm and sultry.  
"What were you doing, Zenny? Usually I'm on top during our sexy times…" she whispered, followed with a small giggle.  
Flustered, Xehanort recovered from his crash and plopped down onto the bed beside his naked beauty.  
"I know how our sexy times work…I'm not a complete idiot. I was just trying to wake you up so we could actually have some proper experiences for tonight…" Xehanort stammered, intimidated by Aerith's tone. He gave a small glimpse to the vibrator in the corner, hoping to imply his 39 inch penis could please her more than a machine could ever hope to.  
Aerith laughed. She gave Zenny a few joking shoves and planted a few kisses onto his lips, breathing small moans each time.  
"Well, if it's a proper time you want…then…" said Aerith, letting her suggestion hang in the air.  
She stood up and shoved her vagina into his face.  
"…It's a proper time we'll have!"

Immediately, Xehanort began ravaging at his late night dinner, while the body before him tensed up. Continuous moments of heat build-up occurred within Aerith's body as she felt her vagina slip into another dimension. These build-ups released themselves as screams that a Blue Eyes White Dragon could only dream of reproducing. Tonight, Aerith's heart was not with the cards. It was with Master Zenny.

Interrupting Aerith's religious experience, Xehanort lifted her up and allowed her to fall to the bed face up. The tip of his erect penis flopped onto the edge of the bed, uttering a small "Hello" to Aerith's vagina. Xehanort crawled onto the bed and left a small trail of pre-cum as he positioned himself on top of Aerith.  
Aerith began to shake. She prepared her vocals for the blood curling shrieks that would soon escape her lips as her vagina almost tore in half.  
But Xehanort did not position himself above her as expected.  
Instead, he continued crawling over her, until his asshole was in plain view above Aerith's head.  
Aerith gave a little gasp.

_Oh.  
It's awfully clean for once._

Aerith traced her hand over the gaping entrance, following up to Xehanort's testicles.  
"I didn't think you'd want to do _this_ again, Zenny."  
No response. Xehanort was stiff, and would not respond until his demands were met.  
"Well, all right."

Slowly, Aerith brought her body up, signalling for Xehanort to stand up with his asshole still positioned over Aerith's head.  
With her hands, Aerith brought Xehanort's ass cheeks apart, and began to bring her head closer to the man pussy. Eventually, the top of her head made contact with his ass, and she began inserting her entire head into his asshole.

_There it is._

Aerith's entire head was inside his body. Most people might just insert some fingers, a hand, or something penile. This couple went all out, however.  
Xehanort clenched and tightened his asshole in an attempt to ensure his lover would die. While the body below him violently jerked and squirmed, Xehanort began masturbating and bobbing his body, clearly relishing the moment. He even farted a few times.

Xehanort came on the spot. His penis ejaculated gallons of cum at a fair distance, although he was unable to beat his previous record of getting his cum to land on the moon. This night, however, was not focused on competition. It was focused on love.  
As his semen dripped on the wall, Xehanort prepared for the next phase of this sex act.

Aerith was dead. Her body became limp below Xehanort, and the only thing preventing her head from sliding out of the Orifice of Xehanort was the "lock" Xehanort was maintaining.

_3…2…1._

Aerith's head and neck detached from the remainder of the body. The base of the neck grew out, so that this portion of the body could act like a humongous butt plug.


End file.
